THIS COMPONENT IS ENTITLED THE CENTER FOR BIOMEDICAL INFORMATICS ABSTRACT Project Summary Statement The field of biomedical informatics ? the application of computer science, information technology and analytics to the problems in healthcare and biomedical research data ? is a critical and necessary component of effective translational cancer research. The physician-scientist must have access to complex datasets: i) that exist within and across institutions, and ii) are integrated or can be integrated from varying sources (e.g. tumor registries, clinical studies, medical records). The Center for Biomedical Informatics (CBMI) supplies the development, deployment, and support of enterprise-wide informatics infrastructure facilitating cancer clinical and translational research broadly across multiple functions including: clinical studies data management; biospecimen data management; tumor registry and medical record data mining; and, support of in silico analyses of microarray and NextGen sequencing data sets. Hence, the CBMI will support key data management, integration, mining, and analytical challenges to propel research within the Siteman Cancer Center (SCC). Realizing the need for informatics in scientific progression, the SCC established the Biomedical Informatics Core in 2002. The core was expanded in 2007 when the Washington University Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA) built on the SCC core to establish the Center for Biomedical Informatics (CBMI). These activities resulted in the coalescence of informatics at Washington University (WU) into the CBMI through the consolidation of personnel, hardware and software through the SCC, CTSA and P30-based cores allowing for this expansion of resources while meeting the needs of SCC constituents.